The present invention relates to a tractor with a monitoring system and means for locating the tractor.
It is known to display sensed parameters on an electronic tractor monitoring system. It is also known to provide a location system, eg a GPS satellite location system, in a combine harvester and to combine information from such a system with, for example a continuous signal representative of the rate of flow of grain entering the harvester, thereby to produce a "yield map" showing grain yield as a map over an area where the combine harvester has travelled.